Tratie in Romeo and Juliet,the play
by The Silent Book-reader
Summary: Tratie(obviously). Travis and Katie are in high school and their class is doing a play. The play is romeo and Juliet. What happens when Travis and Katie land the main characters? Read to find out. (Most of the PJO/HoO character will be involved too )
1. Katie's reaction

"Okay class I have some excelent news ,our class is doing a play" Said Mr brunner our English/Drama teacher. Everybody groaned "and I have already picked the people I think are suitable for the part" cue groans again. "We will be doing Rome and Juliet,but with slightly modern talk,Katie can you please come and hand out the cast list?" I stood up and walked to the front of the class."Oh and the parts are un-changable " Guess what happend again,yup more groans. I dont know why people minded so much I mean its just parts _whats the worst that can happen?_

After handing out all of the lists I sit down and I read through it my self.

_Capulets:_

_Lord capulet: Percy Jackson_

_Lady capulet: Annabeth Chase_

_Tybalt: Malcom -_

_Juliet: Katie Gardiner_

wait what! I scan through the list to see who was romeo

_Motague:_

_Lord motague: Charles Beckendorf_

_Lady Montague: Silena Beauregard_

_Benovilo: Chris Rodriguez _

_Romeo: Travis Stoll_

Travis! Travis! Why Travis ! This is horrible,he can't be Romeo he's not serious enough. Why did I have to jinx it?

"Hey Gardner!" I turned around and saw Travis waving at me "Congrats on the part!" He smiled "You haven't read the whole list have you ,Stoll' "Uh ,no not really.." "Well go on read it I bet you wont be so congratulating then"

He looks at me confused,and checks the script ," Mr Brunner! I don't think I can be Romeo" He says .

Mr Brunner,looks up ," I think you're suited for the part,and I'm afraid I can't change the cast"

Now I speak up."But mr Brunner, I don't want to be his Juliet !" I don't look at Travis when I say this. My cheeks feel warm. Am I blushing? Why?

"Ms Gardner, as I said before ,Im afraid there can be no changes to the script,and this applies to the rest of you too"

I groan,and put my head in my hands,well this is just great.

* * *

*Ring*

"Well,that's the bell see you tomorrow class,we'll be reading over the first few scenes next lesson"

I grabbed my bag,and walked out of the class to my locker.

" Hey Gardner! Wait up!" I turn around and see Travis running towards me. My hand on my hip I glare at him.

" Well? What do you want ?"

" Im sorry if I embarrassed you in class I only meant-"

"Look here Stoll I know you don't want to be Romeo as much as I don't want to be Juliet ,so why don't we just get through it and after its done never talk again,okay ?"

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something ,but changed his mind."sure" he muttered under his breath,walking off .

Huh wonder what his problem is, who cares,I've got bigger things to worry about.

* * *

**Voila ppl the first chapter,i know it's rather short. By the way this doesn't effect the poll .I still want replies and votes,just the one chosen will be written after this.**

**i was bored and I wanted something to commit to,for now.**

**love,you all,please review?**

**(if you want the rest of the cast list please PM out or wait until I post it)**


	2. Act one ,scene one

**_Cast list:_**

**Capulet:**

**Lord Capulet: Percy Jackson**

**Lady Capulet: Annabeth Chase**

**Tybalt: Malcolm**

**Juliet: Katie Gardner**

**Nurse[servant]: Piper McLean**

**Peter[servant]: Mitchell (Aphrodite cabin)**

**Sampson[servant]: Lee Fletcher**

**Gregory[servant]: Grover Underwood**

**Montague:**

**Lord Montague : Charles Beckendorf**

**Lady Montague : Silena Beauregard**

**Romeo: Travis Stoll**

**Benvolio: Chris Rodreguez**

**Balthasar[servant]: Nico Di Angelo**

**Abraham[servant] :Frank Zang**

**Royal:**

**Price Escalus of Verona : Jason Grace**

**Count Paris: Will Solace**

**Mercutio: Connor Stoll**

**Others:**

**Rosalind: Drew Tanaka (not needed really..)**

**Friar Laurence : Leo Valdez**

**The Apothecary: Hazel Levesque**

**And there are some links that might help.. On my profile cus they don't want to show here..**

**if you want anything else you can PM me ;)**

**There you go ,I think this'll help :)**

* * *

Its been a week since Mr Brunner gave us our parts and we've begun practicing the acting. The last week we had been studying our characters and the play itself as well as training our voices and rehearsing our parts verbally.

I sat in a chair by the stage ,in the drama class,watching Lee,Grover,Malcom,Chris ,Nico, Frank and a few others get ready for their scene.

Mr Brunner told us to be quiet and the rehearsal began.

"In the beautiful city of Verona, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two families erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy families become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to their parents' feud. For the next two hours, we will watch the story of their doomed love and their parents' anger, which nothing but the children's deaths could stop. If you listen to us patiently, we'll make up for everything we've left out in this prologue onstage."

The curtains open and Lee and Grover walk on stage.

"Gregory, I swear, we can't let them humiliate us. We won't take their garbage." Said Lee/Sampson.

"No, because then we'd be garbagemen." replied Grover/Gregory teasingly .

" What I mean is, if they make us angry we'll pull out our swords"

" Maybe you should focus on pulling yourself out of trouble, Sampson."

" I hit hard when I'm angry."

" But it's hard to make you angry."

" One of those dogs from the Montague house can make me angry."

" Angry enough to run away. You won't stand and fight."

" A dog from that house will make me angry enough to take a stand. If I pass one of them on the street, I'll take the side closer to the wall and let him walk in the gutter."

" That means you're the weak one, because weaklings get pushed up against the wall."

" You're right. That's why girls get pushed up against walls—they're weak. So what I'll do is push the Montague men into the street and the Montague women up against the wall."

"The fight is between our masters, and we're just men who work for them."

They continue arguing as Nico and Frank walk on stage(Balthasar and Abraham)

'Gregory' says "Pull out your tool now. These guys are from the house of Montague."

"I have my sword out. Fight, I'll back you up."

"How will you back me up—by turning your back and running away?"

"Don't worry about me"

"No, really. I _am_ worried about you!"

"Let's not break the law by starting a fight. Let them start something."

They do the whole 'bite your thumb thing" and they start fighting .

Chris walks in and they continue to argue then he says Benvolio's line,whilst pulling out his sword.

"Break it up, you fools. Put your swords away. You don't know what you're doing."

Then my 'cousin' 'Tybalt' (Malcolm) walks onto the stage.

"What? You've pulled out your sword to fight with these worthless servants? Turn around, Benvolio, and look at the man who's going to kill you."

"I'm only trying to keep the peace. Either put away your sword or use it to help me stop this fight."

"What? You take out your sword and then talk about peace? I hate the word peace like I hate hell, all Montagues, and you. Let's go at it, coward!"

Tybalt and Benvolio begin to fight as well as Sampson,Gregory,Abraham and Balthasar and a few random citizens **(a/n all PJO ppl).**

The Citizens start shoutingand Percy and Annabeth ,or should I say lord and lady capulet walk on.

"What's this noise? Give me my long sword! Come on!"

"A crutch, you need a crutch—why are you asking for a sword?"

I almost laughed at this part,their all fighting and Capulet wants a sword but his wife is saying he's old and should be asking for a crutch . I heard a little laugh and I turned around to see where it was coming from. Travis had a hand on his mouth and was laughing too. I turned and quickly looked back at the rehearsal . That did not just happen I did not just think the same as a Stoll.

Silena and Charles(beckendorf ) had walked on a short while ago and Charles had been holding a sword and they had started arguing.

Then the prince,that is Jason walked on and stated screaming at them to get them to stop .

_(shouting at the rioters)_ "You rebels! Enemies of the peace! Men who turn their weapons against their own neighbors—They won't listen to me?—You there! You men, you beasts, who satisfy your anger with fountains of each others' blood! I'll have you tortured if you don't put down your swords and listen to your angry prince."

_(_MONTAGUE_,_CAPULET_, and their followers throw down their weapons)_

"Three times now riots have broken out in this city, all because of a casual word from you, old Capulet and Montague. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets, and Verona's old citizens have had to take off their dress clothes and pick up rusty old spears to part you. If you ever cause a disturbance on our streets again, you'll pay for it with your lives. Everyone else, go away for now."

he pauses for a while and then continues

" You, Capulet, come with me_. _Montague, this afternoon come to old Free-town, the court where I deliver judgments, and I'll tell you what else I want from you. As for the rest of you, I'll say this once more: go away or be put to death."

Everyone except Silena,beckendorf,and Chris exit the stage and quietly sit on the edge of the stage.

Lord Montague questions his nephew as to who started the fight and if he was there.

Benvolio replies with,

"Your servants were fighting your enemy's servants before I got here. I drew my sword to part them. Right then, that hothead Tybalt showed up with his sword ready. He taunted me and waved his sword around, making the air hiss. As we were trading blows, more and more people showed up to join the fight, until the Prince came and broke everyone up."

then lady Montague says, "Oh, where's Romeo? Have you seen him today? I'm glad he wasn't here for this fight."

"Madam, I had a lot on my mind an hour before dawn this morning, so I went for a walk. Underneath the Sycamore grove that grows on the west side of the city, I saw your son taking an early-morning walk. I headed toward him, but he saw me coming and hid in the woods. I thought he must be feeling the same way I was—wanting to be alone and tired of his own company. I figured he was avoiding me, and I was perfectly happy to leave him alone and keep to myself." Says Benvolio.

"He's been seen there many mornings, crying tears that add drops to the morning dew and making a cloudy day cloudier with his sighs. But as soon as the sun rises in the east, my sad son comes home to escape the light." Says lord Montague , pausing a moment before continuing.

"He locks himself up alone in his bedroom, shuts his windows to keep out the beautiful daylight, and makes himself an artificial night. This mood of his is going to bring bad news, unless someone smart can fix what's bothering him"

The three discus the reasons as to why Romeo was acting this way ,whilst Travis prepares for his entrance.

"Look—here he comes. If you don't mind, please step aside. He'll either have to tell me what's wrong or else tell me no over and over."

Travis walks on ,only a few seconds after his 'parents' walk off stage from the other side.

"Good morning, cousin" says Chris no wait Benvolio.

"Is it that early in the day?" Replies 'Romeo'.

"It's only just now nine o'clock."

"Oh my, time goes by slowly when you're sad. Was that my father who left here in such a hurry?"

"It was. What's making you so sad and your hours so long?"

" I don't have the thing that makes time fly."

"You're in love?"

"Out."

"Out of love?"

"I love someone. She doesn't love me." I hate to admit it but Travis wasn't failing terribly at being Romeo.

"It's sad. Love looks like a nice thing, but it's actually very rough when you experience it."

"What's sad is that love is supposed to be blind, but it can still make you do whatever it wants. So, where should we eat? "

He sees blood.

"Oh my! What fight happened here? No, don't tell me—I know all about it. This fight has a lot to do with hatred, but it has more to do with love. O brawling love! O loving hate! Love that comes from nothing! Sad happiness! Serious foolishness! Beautiful things muddled together into an ugly mess! Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake—it's everything except what it is! This is the love I feel, though no one loves me back. Are you laughing?"

"No, cousin, I'm crying."

"Good man, why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because of how sad you are."

"Yes, this is what love does. My sadness sits heavy in my chest, and you want to add your own sadness to mine so there's even more. I have too much sadness already, and now you're going to make me sadder by feeling sorry for you. Here's what love is: a smoke made out of lovers' sighs. When the smoke clears, love is a fire burning in your lover's eyes. If you frustrate love, you get an ocean made out of lovers' tears. What else is love? It's a wise form of madness. It's a sweet lozenge that you choke on. Goodbye, cousin."

"Wait. I'll come with you. If you leave me like this, you're doing me wrong."

"I'm not myself. I'm not here. This isn't Romeo—he's somewhere else."

"Tell me seriously, who is the one you love?"

"Seriously? You mean I should groan and tell you?"

"Groan? No. But tell me seriously who it is."

They discus as the whom hes in love with.

"Well, you're not on target there. She refuses to be hit by Cupid's arrow. She's as clever as Artemis , and shielded by the armor of chastity. She can't be touched by the weak and childish arrows of love. She won't listen to words of love, or let you look at her with loving eyes, or open her lap to receive gifts of gold. She's rich in beauty, but she's also poor, because when she dies her beauty will be destroyed with her."

"So she's made a vow to be a virgin forever?"

"Yes she has, and by keeping celibate, she wastes her beauty. If you starve yourself of sex you can't ever have children, and so your beauty is lost to future generations. She's too beautiful and too wise to deserve heaven's blessing by making me despair. She's sworn off love, and that promise has left me alive but dead, living only to talk about it now"

I sat staring at Travis,shocked at his almost perfect transformaction into Romeo,the only thing missing was the outfit and scenery.

He and Benvolio keep on talking..

"-Do it by letting your eyes wander freely. Look at other beautiful girls."

"That will only make me think more about how beautiful _she_ is. Beautiful women like to wear black masks over their faces—those black masks only make us think about how beautiful they are underneath. A man who goes blind can't forget the precious eyesight he lost. Show me a really beautiful girl. Her beauty is like a note telling me where I can see someone even more beautiful. Goodbye. You can't teach me to forget."

"I'll show you how to forget, or else I'll die owing you that lesson."

and then they both exit,ending the first scene. I sat in my seat still surprised. Wi knew Travis Stoll was good at acting,and I start clapping,tstar making everyone else clap too.

Mr Brunner smiles and congratulates all the people who took part in scene one. He dismissed us and I walked to math class.

* * *

**Okay here's what I'm planning ,one or two chapters with the play rehearsal then one or two chapters of In between stuff. Was this chapter cool? Oh and pleaseeeeeeeee review ! (thanks for the last chapt)**

**(oh and Charissa I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME YOU'RE LIL CUZ.. Yeah.. I'm calm now.. Ish.. Ugh cousins are sooo Annoying...) **

**okay it's late..**

**This is silent signing out. Peace out!**


End file.
